Back to the Past
by TheMightyIzanagi
Summary: The Roque Ninja took away Naruto spirit and Sent it back to the Past before he graduated from Academy. What will happen to him?Can he defeat him? Long Story... Spoils:Naruhina Couple added.
1. Chronicle 1,Chapter 1

**Proloque:**

Hiya,Hiya… back to the Author from the Previous Story,Naruto VS Hinata. I'm really apologize for the delayment in creating new story. I have been studying on how to make Writing Style more interesting. Here's one of my new writing style. Hope Readers enjoy it. Also,enjoy my new story,and since it was tie again. I decided to write the story Back to the Past first. ^^b

**Main Part:**

** Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

** Chronicle 1: Sucked into the Dimension**

** Chapter 1 : A Dangerous Mission**

** Pre-Story:**

Uzumaki Naruto is A ninja who had Kyuubi sealed within. He is the man full of will and always think comrades as friends. This proves when the War of Fourth Shinobi broke out. He rushed into the battlefield to end the war as fast as he could before it took more lifes. The war of Fourth War Shinobi ended up with 5 Villages won thanks to this ninja. Ever since then,Konoha,Suna,Kiri,Iwa and Cloud village gained more friendship then before the war. Konoha is now like before. Right now,Our friend ninja is having a lunch Ramen at ichiraku.

**Main-Story:**

"Hey,Teuchi old man,More Ramen Please." A ninja with his laughing style beg at Teuchi.

"Sure,Naruto-kun. Coming up right now." Teuchi then prepared another Ramen for him.

"Naruto-kun?Well,what are you going to do after eating Ramen?" Ayane asked.

"Huh?*thinking. Maybe I'll go to Tsunade baachan's office and ask for more missions. Ever since the war over,I can't get any missions." Naruto grumbled.

"Oh yeah?Well,Actually it was thanks to you Naruto-kun that the war ended. We all grateful that you defeated Akatsuki. You are strong Naruto-kun." Ayane smiled.

"But…. " Naruto sad a little.

"What is it?Why do you look so sad?" Ayane asked.

"I still couldn't bring Sasuke back. I don't even know where he is. He could come and try to destroy this village. *thinking (If only,I wasn't unconscious at that time when I battled with him,I could take him back home)" Naruto lost his appetite.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Don't say that. You'll be Hokage soon A month later. Tsunade's going to resign and she entrusted you to take the title."

"I know,But still A ninja can't be Hokage if he can't save a friend. But,I promise. I promise one day,I'll bring him back Dattebayo!" Naruto smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Ayane smiled.

After that,Teuchi came up with Ramen bowl.

"There you go,another Ramen."

"Whoa whoa whoa,Time to dig in." Naruto sucked the noodle all of it.

After Naruto ate his last Ramen,He paid the bill and took off to Hokage's Office. He went and knocked the door to ask missions.

"Come in." Tsunade allowed.

"Tsunade no baachan. I was wondering if there's a mission for me to do. After a month later,I wouldn't take many missions than before."

"Well,actually Naruto. There is one mission. But I don't know if you can take it. It's S-Rank Mission. It's very dangerous." Tsunade said.

"Whoa,Sugoi Dattebayo! I'll take that Mission." Naruto was excited.

"HOLD ON Naruto. At least listen to the mission details. Shizune… " Tsunade asked her.

"Ha…. Hai. This mission looks like a regular mission of catching bandits. But this one is different. There is one roque Ninja who is very powerful. It is rumored that he killed someone using his forbidden technique. The strange thing is that the body that has been killed doesn't have the mark which means like Injury,deep wound,Broken neck. Genjutsu isn't possible since this ninja doesn't have a talent in Genjutsu. His name is Rozuke. Many ninja leafs take this mission but ended up dying. He could be in the same rank as Akatsuki. This Rozuke's forbidden technique seems like capturing-spirit technique from what I heard." Shizune explained much to Naruto.

"Naruto,we can't afford to send you and force you to take this mission since you are going to become Hokage soon and you are the hero from the Fourth Shinobi War." Tsunade hoped Naruto takes good decision.

Naruto thought for a second,he wanted to save people and caught this roque. So he agreed and took the mission.

"It's alright. Tsunade-baachan. I'll be okay. I promise." Naruto thumbed up.

"*sigh,Alright,The Roque ninja lives near Heaven and Earth bridge. There's a secret place where he usually be there. You should encounter him if you go there." Tsunade said.

"Osu." Naruto hands up and respected her.

Naruto left the room and went back to his apartment to take some tools. Apparently,he didn't need comrade because he didn't want to endanger the life of his comrade. After that,he went to the Konoha's gate and prepare to set off. But a girl came to him and stopped him awhile.

"Na… Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata?" Naruto was a bit shocked

He remembered that during the Pain incident,She confessed her feelings to him. But he didn't reply to her yet. He felt like a jerk to have left her alone like that. But he couldn't say anything so he just kept silent for awhile.

"Hinata?What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun?You are going to leave for mission right?At… at least please take this with you." Hinata handed charm to him.

It was like a good luck charm shaped love. Naruto was a bit red but happily accepted it. He smiled and said.

"Arigato,Hinata. Well,I'm off." Naruto took his leave.

"*Thinking,(Naruto-kun,please be back safe.)" Hinata watched Naruto as he became far away from her sight.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Epiloque:**

Naruto took a leave for the dangerous mission. Will he survive?keep reading… To be continued.

**Suggestion:**

Please Review this story and my new style writing. Also vote in my profile. It's a new voting. ^^b Thank you so much….


	2. Chronicle 1,Chapter 2

**Proloque:**

Here's the second chapter of back to the past. Hope you will enoy it ^^ sorry for taking so long. 12 days ago it was my birthday. I need to rest. Just thinking like Weekly Jump. *laughing. Also,Please do review. I always happy when someone reviews it even it's just one. =D

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 1: Sucked into the Dimension**

**Chapter 2 : The Dimension Vortex**

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

"Na… Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata?" Naruto was a bit shocked

He remembered that during the Pain incident,She confessed her feelings to him. But he didn't reply to her yet. He felt like a jerk to have left her alone like that. But he couldn't say anything so he just kept silent for awhile.

"Hinata?What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun?You are going to leave for mission right?At… at least please take this with you." Hinata handed charm to him.

It was like a good luck charm shaped love. Naruto was a bit red but happily accepted it. He smiled and said.

"Arigato,Hinata. Well,I'm off." Naruto took his leave.

"*Thinking,(Naruto-kun,please be back safe.)" Hinata watched Naruto as he became far away from her sight.

**Main-Story:**

Naruto was on his way to meet the rouqe ninja. He was thinking about his past a lot more than ever. Therefore,he always thought about his friend Sasuke who became roque just to avenge his brother and take revenge on Konoha. Naruto who couldn't save Sasuke from his darkness felt regretted that he made such a promise with Sakura when he and his nakama were on pursuit to bring Sasuke back when Genin.

**(Flashback Mode on)**

"I'll bring Sasuke back home. It's a promise of lifetime." Naruto thumbed up to Sakura.

**(Flashback Mode off)**

Naruto hoped that he would go back to the past again to stop Sasuke from Darkness. In the meantime,Naruto never got a chance to reply Hinata's feeling during Pain's Invasion. He felt so stupid.

"When I come back from this mission. I'll tell Hinata my feeling. I can't wait any longer now." Naruto smile.

Meanwhile,Naruto ran and it felt like he had been running for a long time. It was almost near to the Heaven and Earth Bridge. It was quite lonely. There was no sign of the rouqe ninja.

He ducked to be blocked by grass so he wouldn't be noticed.

"It's too quiet. He must be somewhere." Naruto said slowly.

He sat around the grass and meditate to gain Sennin Mode. He activated it in 2 minutes. After he's in Sennin Mode. He felt a strange,fading chakra. It was soon he realized that the opponent is already back at him. Naruto threw Shuriken at him but it was dodged easily. The rouqe ninja seems to be specialized at camouflage skills as his body was not seen earlier.

Naruto was forced to stand in middle Heaven and Earth bridge.

"You are Rozuke,the powerful rouqe ninja." Naruto said to him.

"Yes,I pretty much assumed you were sent to kill me. It's no big deal cause I'm infamous." Rozuke smiled.

"Yeah,right and I'm gonna kick your ass and then return home soon after this stupid mission."

"Foolish kid,You underestimated me. Did you know you already set in my trap?" Rozuke smirks.

Naruto saw immediately Four tag Seals from North,West,South,East. They're special tags that were used to keep opponent inside barrier.

"Now,That's just boring. Hero from the Fourth Shinobi War got trapped by Roque ninja easily. I expected something fun from this game. Now,prepare to die."

"But… how.. I didn't see any tags before…. *suddenly reminded… I see. His camouflage skills can make anything invisible. Kuso. I gotta get out from here before I got killed with his kinjutsu." Naruto quickly thought hard.

While Naruto was thinking quickly,Rozuke had already activated his seals. (Boar,Horse,Dragon,Dog,Tiger)

"Kinjutsu: Vortex World technique." Rozuke said slowly.

"Kuso. My body can't…. move." Naruto said.

Naruto saw behind him there was a Vortex appear. While the vortex was sucking his spirit,Naruto tried to be strong to remain in it. He sweats a lot. His spirit was sucked half of it. Half of it still remains in Naruto's body.

"I knew it you are strong. Unlike People who have been sucked through dimensional vortex. I am impressed. But now,It is time to say goodbye. Kinjutsu: Full Release." Rozuke said.

The vortex was stronger than before. It's absorbing way too much for Naruto to handle.

"No,No. KOTOWARU… I refuse to die. I refuse until I become Hokage." Naruto's spirit was very high.

But unfortunately,All of his soul's part was totally sucked by vortex,leaving Naruto's body dead like a statue then fell down.

"Noooooooooooo." Naruto's soul shouted loudly.

After his soul was sucked completely,The vortex was gone.

In the meantime,Rozuke laughed,"Sayonara,Naruto. No one can beat me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**END OF CHAPTER 2,CHRONICLE 1**

**Epiloque:**

Naruto was sucked to the dimension. The roque ninja once again succeed in taking another life. What would happen to Naruto?To be continued.

**Suggestion:**

Please Review this story. Also vote in my profile. It's a new voting. If readers have any question,please do ask in review and also suggestion. I'll be glad to answer in Next chapter. No flaming =,=


	3. Chronicle 2,Chapter 1

**Proloque:**

The Second New Chronicle for Back to the Past story. Things are getting interesting,aren't they?Well anyway,Let me give you now the Second Chronicle. Enjoy it.

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 2: Academy Graduation Arc**

**Chapter 1 : The Unexpected Hope**

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

"No,No. KOTOWARU… I refuse to die. I refuse until I become Hokage." Naruto's spirit was very high.

But unfortunately,All of his soul's part was totally sucked by vortex,leaving Naruto's body dead like a statue then fell down.

"Noooooooooooo." Naruto's soul shouted loudly.

After his soul was sucked completely,The vortex was gone.

In the meantime,Rozuke laughed,"Sayonara,Naruto. No one can beat me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**Main-Story:**

Naruto woke up from his bed suddenly,He thought that he was dreaming. But he remembered that he was fighting against the roque but ended up lost dramatically.

"Where… am i?" Naruto said to himself.

"This is my room in my apartment" Naruto realized it when he saw the surrounding.

"How can I be here?All I know I was sucked by Vortex created by Rozuke."

Naruto then got up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked at the mirror. Something happened when he looked at the mirror.

"NANI?What happened to my body?Why did my body shrink?" Naruto got confused.

He quickly changed his clothes. But he couldn't find his usual clothes when he was big. All he could find is just clothes when he was small. He had no choice. After he had put it on,He went outside to see the truth.

Naruto went out and saw that Konoha was unharmed and still looked like a Peace. Naruto kept looking surrounding and something was missing. He realized that it was Hokage Stones Faces. There was no Tsunade's Face on that rock. Naruto couldn't think what had happened. He went inside again to check the calendar. When he looked at the Calender,he was extremely shock that he was sent back to 3 days before he was graduated from Academy.

Naruto punched the wall to not believe what he was seeing.

"KUSOOOOOO!Why the hell am I being sent back to the past?I'm almost becoming Hokage for a month later. Now I have to wait for another damn 5 years." Naruto got angry.

He was totally angry at Rozuke that he swore once he met him again. He would kick his butt and make him pay what he did to Naruto.

But Naruto for a second was thinking.

"But wait a minute?Isn't this what I have wanted?To go back to the past and change what I don't want?That means I can change Sasuke before he went roque,Saved Third Hokage." Naruto smiled.

"De mo…. Hinata." Naruto was sad.

"I don't know if you love me before that Pain incident. Seriously I have to wait for another 3 years for that to happen again. But I can't wait for your feeling. I must confess to you ASAP. But for now,don't." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto just thought about something if he were sent back to past which means all of his jutsus would be vanished. He decided to test the Jutsus that he mastered before.

First ,he tried using Sennin Mode. Then After a minute,He was able to gain Sennin Mode. Next,he tried Rasengan,Odama Rasengan,and Rasen Shuriken. All of them were working.

"Hmmm,I'm glad that I'm still able to use those Jutsus. But what about Kyuubi?" Naruto hoped that Kyuubi wasn't as before.

Naruto meditated down and thought his inner mind.

**(Naruto's mind)**

"Kyuubi,Hey. If you're there,answer me." Naruto said inside the long labyrinth

"_**Naruto,I can hear you"**_

"Kyuubi,You were also being sent back to the past just like me,weren't you?"

"_**Yes,it is. That Rozuke was using his jutsu to sent back to the past. Although I still do not know what kind of jutsu it is. Naruto,you have to go find that jutsu information before you encountered him again one day. You know,I was kinda shocked when we were sent back."**_

"So if you are not like before,Means I can use the Yellow Form Transformation and Our link Bijuus,right?" Naruto smiled.

"_**Yes,that's right. Apparently it seems our spirits are the one which were being sent back. That's why you could use your Jutsus."**_

"I see,Thanks Kyuubi. I have to go to Academy. Since if I remember correctly,I'm supposed to be in Academy right now" Naruto then went out from his inner thought.

**(Outside Naruto's mind)**

Naruto stood up and went out his apartment. As he was running his way to there,He found out that most villagers were whispering something about him.

"Hey,Isn't that….. ?" One of the villagers said.

"Yes,it is. It's the Kyuubi boy."

"Shhhh,That's a secret. You are not supposed to say that."

"Sorry."

Naruto got thinking for a moment,"Yeah,I was still hated back then,But I promise I will make you guys acknowledge me again."

Naruto was finally arrived in the class,He was not late. Instead he found his teacher,Iruka was about to head up to the class.

"Ohaiyo,Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled.

"O…Ohaiyo…" Iruka was surprised to see Naruto was this polite as he usually liked to bother people.

But then Iruka came in after Naruto and soon the class started.

Some of his classmates thought that Naruto was a little different than before.

"Hey,Why didn't Naruto make another Joking Stuff?He usually did that." One of his classmates said quite loud enough that Naruto could hear.

"I don't know. Perhaps he's lost his mind I think."

Naruto heard that words felt kinda guilty. His hands were shaking that he had to hold Villagers Hatred to him. But his father whom he met before made him feel better that he's going to protect the village no matter what it costed. So,Naruto was able to endure what they said. Again,Another thing happened.

**END OF CHAPTER 1,CHRONICLE 2**

**Epiloque:**

Naruto was sent back to the Academy Days. 3 days before the Graduation. He has to wait for another 5 years to encounter Rozuke again. Will he be able to withstand 5 years and change his fate?

**Suggestion:**

Please Review this story. O.^b


	4. Chronicle 2,Chapter 2

**Proloque:**

Here goes The Second Chapter of The Second Chronicle. I really thank you to Kakashi-sensei48 for giving reviews. What about the others?I'm waiting O.^b

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 2: Academy Graduation Arc**

**Chapter 2 : The Last Academy Training**

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

"Ohaiyo,Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled.

"O…Ohaiyo…" Iruka was surprised to see Naruto was this polite as he usually liked to bother people.

But then Iruka came in after Naruto and soon the class started.

Some of his classmates thought that Naruto was a little different than before.

"Hey,Why didn't Naruto make another Joking Stuff?He usually did that." One of his classmates said quite loud enough that Naruto could hear.

"I don't know. Perhaps he's lost his mind I think."

Naruto heard that words felt kinda guilty. His hands were shaking that he had to hold Villagers Hatred to him. But his father whom he met before made him feel better that he's going to protect the village no matter what it costed. So,Naruto was able to endure what they said. Again,Another thing happened.

**Main-Story:**

"From today,Before we'll be having the Final exam 3 days later to become a Genin ninja. I'll see your Last Training Result once more. We'll try Practicing Shurikens,Transformation,and Bunshin no Jutsu test." Iruka said.

Naruto remembered before he was being sent back,he couldn't master Bunshin no Jutsu art. In fact,it was his worst technique. He often complaint to Iruka because of that test. But for now,Naruto even just relax making other his classmates confuse.

"That was strange. Why wouldn't Naruto depressed?Usually he often scratches his head,thinking confused but for now he is totally calm." One of his classmates whisperred.

"Yeah,It kinda seems strange but who cares?Probably going to crack some jokes again. *laughing"

**(Tranformation Training)**

Iruka said,"Alright,Let's try Transformation technique first. Start from Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ha… Hai.." Hinata's shy a little.

Naruto was totally absorbed with Hinata.

"Hi,Hinata-chan. Crap,I remembered she gave me something. I'm gonna check it in my pocket." Naruto checked in his pocket.

"Go.. gone…. Oh yeah,how could I possibly forget?I was being sent back only by Spirit not everything. Kuso! Rozuke." Naruto thought.

Meanwhile,Hinata did her Transformation technique by changing herself into Iruka. It was a success.

"Hmmm,Excellent Transformation,Alright You are passed. Next,Uchiha Sasuke." Another person Iruka called.

After Seconds later Sasuke being called,Lots of girls totally were in love with him.

"Gyaaaaaaa,Sasuke-kun."

But what they are most interested with Sasuke are Ino and Sakura. Naruto remembered before he was totally falled with Sakura not Hinata and he was really jealous that he made Sasuke as his Rival. But that time was ended as he only cared to Hinata.

"Sasuke,I promised that you won't be roque ninja anymore. I promise." Naruto thought and promised.

Sasuke was in front of class. He made a seal and then transformed into a Copy of Iruka.

"Henge." Sasuke said.

Iruka saw that completely fascinated.

"Well done,Sasuke. You are passed too. Next,Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said.

"Is it my turn already?Oh well." Naruto stood up from his seat.

While he was walking,he remembered that he didn't transform into Iruka but into a Sexy Girl wearing Bra and pants,causing Iruka to nosebleed. But for now, he didn't want to do it anymore as he has matured. Meanwhile,Hinata prayed for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Ganbatte ne." Hinata became blushing a lot.

A lot of his classmates were saying some sort of expectations that Naruto would crack another jokes.

"Here it is,I bet Naruto would make Iruka angry again."

"Yes,it is."

Sakura and Ino were also saying,"Naruto baka."

Naruto heard that was ignoring them. He had stood up in front of the class,he turned his face to everyone and smiled to them. He made a seal and then transformed.

"HENGE!" Naruto shouted.

A complete excellent transformation of Iruka made real Iruka was shocked.

"Naruto,this is amazing. Usually,you didn't transform as what I said. But you transformed into a girl. For today,I'm so proud of you. Guess,I'll treat you Ramen later." Iruka thought.

All of his classmates weren't expecting this to happen. Though,they are surprised Naruto would do as Iruka said. Naruto transformed back to himself.

Iruka then said while smiling,"Well done,Naruto. This is the first time I have seen you grown up a lot. You have made me proud."

"You bet sure I would. Iruka-sensei." Naruto was smiling showing his bright teeth.

Naruto went back to his seat and Iruka began to call another person until finished.

After The Transformation practiced had done,Iruka asked everyone to go out to the Training area.

**(Shuriken and Bunshin Training)**

"Yosh,There are 3 logs in front of you guys with Target Area. I want to see you guys how accurate your Shuriken shooting." Iruka explained.

"Now,I'll be calling again,Uchiha Sasuke,You are first."

"Hmph,This is easy." Sasuke said.

Sasuke grabbed Shurikens in his fingers and then Jumped Somersault. After that,he shot while his head turned upside down. All of the Shurikens were right in the red middle. Sasuke landed smoothly.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa,Sasuke-kun. You are awesome." Sakura and the other girls were impressed.

Naruto was thinking,"Why don't I tease Sasuke a little?I remember I used to challenge him and grabbed him but failed because of Kage Bunshin trick. This time,I want to see his face. Looks like I gotta challenge him again."

"Iruka-sensei,I could do more than he could." Naruto tried to tease him.

"Hmph,Naruto Baka. You are the worst and you said you could do better than him. All you can do was just playing around and cracking jokes." Sakura with vicious words said to him.

"Yeah,That's right. You don't stand a chance with Sasuke." Ino said.

Most of his classmates were against Naruto. Iruka then said to him.

"Alright,Naruto. It's your turn now to see if you are better than him."

"Hmph,I'll be seeing your stupid move again,Dobe." Sasuke said and moved before him.

Naruto before was provoked easily by the word of "Dobe". But this time,he smiled.

The girls and his classmated were laughing at him except Hinata who was hoping for him.

Naruto was walking in the middle after he spotted right,He tried to move backward a little bit so the distance would be far. After that,He turned into his sensei and classmates instead of seeing the Targets. He took out his Shurikens in his pocket. He closed his eyes. And then,the Shuriken in his finger split into 3 and he shot with his calm ways without moving his body and seeing the Targets.

Surprisingly,All the Shurikens were accurate 100% even more if Iruka compared Naruto with Sasuke.

The girls and his classmates couldn't say any words that Naruto was able to make it. They are at loss words. Sakura and Ino were the one who embarrassed most because what they have just said to Naruto.

Iruka was shocked too. He accidentally drop his paper score board with confusion.

"This is incredible,Naruto has grown up this much." Iruka thought in his mind.

Meanwhile,Naruto said to Sasuke with smiling,"Has this proven you much?Little Sasuke."

"Wh… where and how did Naruto grow up his skills this fast?Is… is this Naruto I know?" Sasuke couldn't say a word anymore.

Naruto said once more to Sasuke,"It's alright. I don't mind it what you said earlier. Well let's try your skills. Can you nail which one is the real me?"

Sasuke didn't quite understand what he said to him just now and None of them understand either. But after Naruto said that,he disappeared and then he showed behind the backyard which people couldn't see what's behind it.

Naruto showed up at least 100 Clones. Everyone was at least total shocked and surprised including Sasuke.

"Thi… this is…. Mass Shadow Clone (Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu). It's Jounin Level jutsu. How did Naruto….. learn this High Level Jutsu?There's no…. need for Naruto to be in Academy right now if he could use this High Level Jutsu. He should be Genin now." Iruka's mouth was widened and his eyes.

Ino,Sakura,Hinata,Shino,Kiba,Shikamaru couldn't say any word. But Sasuke's the one couldn't say anything. Before Naruto said anything,Iruka asked him.

"Na…. Naruto?Where did you learn this Jutsu?It's a Jounin Level Jutsu that you are using Now." Iruka said.

"That's a secret Iruka-sensei. I Practiced a lot." One of Naruto's clones said and smiled.

One of them said with their friends,"Jo.. Jounin Level Jutsu?How did Naruto….. ?"

"There is something happening… I doubt that it's the real Naruto."

Then for the same time,All Naruto said,"Well then,Sasuke,Can you tell which one is real me?"

Sasuke was biting his lip with his angriness.

"Well,I won't force you to say it. Release!" Naruto released all clones,remaining the real one in the back.

One of his classmates said with Protest,"You are not Naruto. You must be somebody else that transform into Naruto."

Naruto was laughing with his usual style,"What makes you think I'm not Naruto?"

Iruka then said,"No…. kids. This… is the real Naruto. I can sense it with my jutsu."

All of them can't believe what's happening. Then Naruto kept smiling.

"Sugoi,Naruto-kun. I'm so proud of you." Hinata blushing and thought it.

Naruto suddenly stop smiling and thought,"I guess that Person won't be able to ask me to steal that Forbidden Scroll. If I were to remember correctly."

**END OF CHAPTER 2,CHRONICLE 2**

**Epiloque:**

Naruto finally revealed his Jutsu that he used most to everyone. None of them could say anything. Who is this Person Naruto thought of? Waiting to be continued.

**Suggestion:**

Please Review this story what you guys think. Was it weird or catch your curiosity? O.^b Any question you want to ask can be asked in Reviews and I'll answer it in next chapters.


	5. Chronicle 2,Chapter 3

**Proloque:**

Here goes The Third Chapter of The Second Chronicle. To Ferduran: The answer is No,Naruto's the only one who was sent back to past. To Guest: Who knows?If I tell you means I will spoil the Story. You have to find out. ^^ Thanks for asking what about the others and Other reviews?I'm waiting….

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 2: Academy Graduation Arc**

**Chapter 3: Mizuki's Plot **

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

One of his classmates said with Protest,"You are not Naruto. You must be somebody else that transform into Naruto."

Naruto was laughing with his usual style,"What makes you think I'm not Naruto?"

Iruka then said,"No…. kids. This… is the real Naruto. I can sense it with my jutsu."

All of them can't believe what's happening. Then Naruto kept smiling.

"Sugoi,Naruto-kun. I'm so proud of you." Hinata blushing and thought it.

Naruto suddenly stop smiling and thought,"I guess that Person won't be able to ask me to steal that Forbidden Scroll. If I were to remember correctly."

**Main-Story:**

Iruka then said to everyone to have their break lunch and went to the Teacher's office.

Therefore,Someone approached Iruka. It was none other than Mizuki.

"Iruka,What's the matter?You look so down." Mizuki asked.

"I'm fine. It's about Naruto. If you'll excuse me. I need to go to Hokage's office." Iruka said that and went off.

After Iruka went off,Mizuki smiled wickedly.

"My plan is gonna work. Hahahaha"

**(Hokage's Room)**

*knock knock. Someone knocked the door.

"Come in." The Third Hokage said.

Iruka came in the room with unsure expression. The Third Hokage seemed concerned to Iruka and began to ask him.

"Iruka-yo. Why do you look so confused?"

"Sarutobi Hokage-sama,This concerns about Naruto."

"Naruto?I trusted he didn't make any trouble this time,did he?" Sarutobi hoped.

"No,in fact it was the opposite one. Naruto has changed 180 degree today. He doesn't seem like before."

"What do you mean,Iruka-yo?" Sarutobi looked confused.

"….. *silent. Hokage-sama,is by any chance someone stole the Secret Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka asked.

"No,The Scroll was always in its place. My guardians detected no intruders or thiefs who want to steal that scroll. Doshite?"

"It's just that,Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu was in that Forbidden Scroll. Naruto has somehow… used Tajuu Kage bunshin No jutsu."

"Hmmmm, How is that possible?It's a Jounin level jutsu. Academy never teaches Jutsu Higher than Genin. You don't think Naruto stole that Scroll without being Noticed and then returned it in the same state?" Sarutobi said.

"I don't know either. Naruto has changed too somehow. He has become good and polite. It's not like Naruto I knew before."

"I see. For now on,You keep seeing Naruto's progression and then tell me what you have learned. Keep Naruto in Academy for a while until Graduation exam then let him pass because he has known using his Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Hai.. Hokage-sama." Iruka said and then left.

**(Back to Academy)**

Naruto sat there looking at Sasuke. He thought that Sasuke might piss at him more thanks to what he did to him before. But on the other hand,What he was concerned more was that person,Mizuki. He was planning to steal that Scroll at Academy Graduation Exam.

The bell suddenly rang and He went off in Hurry. While he was running,Mizuki saw Naruto.

"Hehehehe,I'm gonna use you to Steal that scroll." Mizuki then disappeared.

**(Time skip A day before Academy Graduation Exam)**

"Mizuki." Iruka called him in Teacher's office.

"Yes?"

"I will say that Naruto do not need to enter this test anymore."

"Doshite?" Mizuki was surprised though.

"Because Naruto was able to use Bunshin no jutsu even more,He created more than 1 Bunshin. Hokage has adviced that."

"But….. how does that possible?" Mizuki was confused.

"I don't know. Well,I have a class to go on. See you later." Iruka went off.

Mizuki was angry to see his plan to use Naruto was spoiled.

"Damn it,I guess I had no choice. I have to use The Other "PLAN"!" Mizuki thought.

**(Time Skip a day later,Academy Graduation Exam)**

Naruto was walking towards the Academy. He was thinking something how to prevent Mizuki's plan.

"Darn it,I shouldn't have showed off my Jutsus. I was supposed to be failed in that exam so that Mizuki could ask me to steal that scroll and then prevent him. I guess I need a new plan. I'm gonna use "that"."

Naruto then arrived at the Academy. He was ready for the last exam. He went to the classroom and sat down. Everyone looks at him with viciously including Sasuke except Hinata ever since that time. Naruto felt like it was a hell but kept ignoring them. After that,Iruka came in with an announcement to make.

"Ohaiyo,Minna." Iruka said.

"Ohaiyo,Iruka-sensei." Replied everyone.

"Today,we are going to have the last Academy Graduation Exam. After this,You will become a Genin ninja rank. You will not enter this Academy anymore as you have become ninja. As usual,The test to become a ninja is using Bunshin no Jutsu skills."

Iruka then said again,"As for Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto suddenly said,"Ye… yes?"

"You do not need to take this test anymore because officially,You have already become a Genin ninja ever since you used Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. You have passed the test automatically. That's why…. " Iruka walked to him.

"I presented you this." Iruka handed a Headband protector sign "Leaf".

"Arigato,Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled to him.

Everyone protested to Iruka.

"IRUKA-SENSEI,THAT'S NOT FAIR. HE SHOULD TAKE THE EXAM."

"THAT'S RIGHT."

"Kids,Silence! As you can see that day,Naruto used Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu Skills and it was a Jounin Level Jutsu. I doubt you have the Jounin Level Skills as Naruto has. Naruto,you may leave the room. Tomorrow,Go to Hokage's Office to take Pictures for the Ninja Book." Iruka said.

"Hai. Iruka-sensei." Naruto went off.

As Naruto was walking,Everyone hated Naruto so much and glared at him. Naruto opened the door,went out and closed the door.

After he got out,He's gonna use that Jutsu.

"Alright,time to use "that". Though,I didn't expect this to happen. But first I will need to take care of Mizuki." Naruto then disappeared.

The test started and everyone was called to the next room to perform Bunshin no Jutsu. Everyone passed. Then Iruka and Mizuki went out the Academy. Iruka went home but Mizuki went off somewhere else.

**(Nighttime,Hokage's Storage Room)**

A dark shadow approached the Scroll and then took out the Forbidden Scroll. He was succeed in taking the scroll. But,The Third Hokage suddenly opened the door and saw someone. He didn't know this would happen.

"Crap,Gotta get out of here." He took out Bomb smoke and threw it off.

The bomb created smoke that cause blind momentarily. But Sarutobi did saw who was taking that scroll.

"Na,Naruto… ?" He was surprised.

**END OF CHAPTER 3,CHRONICLE 2**

**Epiloque:**

No way,Did Naruto really steal that Scroll? What happened?See in the Next Chapter Soon. ^^

**Questions:**

What is "that" that Naruto mentioned above?

What was Mizuki's other PLAN?

What was Naruto's intention in taking the Forbidden Scroll?

Succeeding in Guessing the Question correct (Three of them) will reward 3 Chapters in a day. (The Next Update) If one or two were correct,two chapters would be added. If three,then three at all. Answers will be given in the Next Update.

**Suggestion/Announcement:**

Please Review this story what you guys think. Was it weird or catch your curiosity? O.^b Any question you want to ask can be asked in Reviews and I'll answer it in next chapters. Haoshoku Haki Story will not be updated for a while until this story reached its climax. Sorry -_-


	6. Chronicle 2,Chapter 4

**Proloque:**

Here goes The Fourth Chapter of The Second Chronicle. To DarkManta: Well,considering Your request That will cause Parallel World,truthfully I also want to add that kind of story but still it won't until I found the exact Inspiration or not at all,just wait =) thanks . To Prof DarkEinyol : Actually you only correct 1 Question but because I show mercy alright I will update 3 Chapters at all =D. Thanks for asking what about the others and Other reviews?I'm waiting…. The Questions' Answers are below.

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 2: Academy Graduation Arc**

**Chapter 4: Naruto's Final Mission **

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

A dark shadow approached the Scroll and then took out the Forbidden Scroll. He was succeed in taking the scroll. But,The Third Hokage suddenly opened the door and saw someone. He didn't know this would happen.

"Crap,Gotta get out of here." He took out Bomb smoke and threw it off.

The bomb created smoke that cause blind momentarily. But Sarutobi did saw who was taking that scroll.

"Na,Naruto… ?" He was surprised.

**Main-Story:**

Sarutobi looked at the Shadow that it was indeed Naruto. Guards then came in because they heard the loud voice.

"Hokage-sama,Are you alright" First Guard asked.

"I'm alright." Sarutobi then thought once to clear all of this mysteries.

"What was Naruto plan to do with the Forbidden Scroll?All I know that Naruto was not smart enough to learn Jutsus. On top of that,Inside that scroll contains Multiple Shadow Clones jutsu and more. Something's not right." Sarutobi thought.

"Listen,I want you to Call All Jounin Ninjas in the Hall. I will give them a mission." He asked two guards.

"But, but why?" Second guard asked.

"Someone has stolen Forbidden Scroll,The rest I will tell you in the Hall. Assembly,Now."

"Yes,Hokage-sama"

**(Iruka's House)**

"Something's not even right. Naruto's different than usual. Was it my imagination?Was Naruto hit his head or something?" Iruka thought really deep.

But suddenly a ninja called Iruka up.

"Iruka,You have been summoned by Hokage-sama in the hall. Assembly Immediately."

"Hokage-sama? Ha… Hai." Iruka then prepared his ninja cloth and set out.

**(Somewhere inside the Dark Forest)**

"Hahahahahaha,Yes. Excellent. It works Perfectly." Mizuki laughed.

Another shadow that Mizuki couldn't sense watch through him.

**(The Hall)**

Iruka came to the hall and saw that All Jounin Ninjas were there. He was confused why Hokage called everyone like Emergency.

"I wonder why we've been called this late." One of the Jounin said.

Sarutobi Hiruzen then came to his desk and sat down.

"Alright,Listen up. There is a problem that may cause village in danger. Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll."

All of them were surprised to hear that Naruto would steal the scroll,including Iruka. What Iruka couldn't believe was Naruto would do such thing like that. Even though he's naughty but he wouldn't steal something like that.

"That Brat. How many times he must make problems?" Another Jounin was angry.

Sarutobi then said again," This is the S-Rank Mission. You are to find Naruto and retrieve that scroll. Now Move!"

All of Jounins are moving towards to find Naruto. Iruka said to his mind that he must find Naruto before they caught him. He wanted to know why this must happen.

**(Dark Forest)**

Naruto was moving towards from one tree to another tree,carrying forbidden Scroll on his back. Behind far away was Iruka. Iruka could feel Naruto's chakra ahead. He then Speed up to catch Naruto up.

For seconds later,He finally caught Naruto up.

"NARUTO,Why the hell are you doing,Stealing forbidden scroll that is important to Village?" Iruka asked.

"I.. I need this Iruka-sensei to be stronger."

"But That's insane Naruto. You couldn't just steal it and do whatever you want."

"I'm sorry,Iruka-sensei." Naruto took shurikens from his pocket and threw it to Iruka.

It hit him and managed to wound and slow him down.

"Guh….. "Iruka was in pain.

Naruto speed up to the Destination place. Iruka tried to catch him up before he lost his sight.

Naruto had finally reached its destination where a person stood before him.

"Hahahahahaha,Good job Naruto. You were good,excellent to steal that scroll. Now hurry give it to me." Mizuki asked quickly.

Naruto moved forward to him with nervous state and was about to give it to him. But before he could hand it to him,Shuriken came to separate them. It was Iruka who threw that Shuriken.

He was able to catch Naruto even with Minor Injury.

"Mi… Mizuki,so you were all behind this…. You used Naruto." He was disappointed.

"That's right. I am the one who asked Naruto to steal that scroll. Hahaha. I'm sick of this village. This village gives me shit at all." Mizuki said it rough.

"Mizuki…" Iruka kneel down because his injury had become wider.

"Now it's time for me to kill and end you up,Iruka." Mizuki took up his big Shuriken that he carried all his back.

"Na… Naruto" Iruka looked at Naruto.

"Hehehe." Naruto grinned slowly.

"DIE! IRUKA."

"Yabai… This is bad…" Iruka thought.

He closed his eyes just as the Big Shuriken was about to hit him.

But…

*Creng… *Sound of another Shuriken hit the Big Shuriken.

"Alright,That's enough Mizuki." The Shadow came out behind the Tree.

"Yo… YOU!" Mizuki was surprised.

"Na… Naruto? Why there are 2 Narutos?" Iruka looked at both.

"Iruka-sensei. That Naruto was a Fake it was a Mizuki's clone Henge no Jutsu." Naruto pointed at Fake Naruto.

"Bu… but how did you know?"

"Hehehe.. That's a secret. Don't tell anyone." Naruto smiled to Iruka with Sennin-Mode mark in his eyes.

"Th… that's…" Iruka's eyes were widened.

Naruto looked forward up and get ready to act in front of him.

"Why don't you release that fake Clone of me?" Naruto said.

"Grrrr… Kai!" Mizuki released.

"Oh,well. I supposed I will beat you up like the old days. This is my Final mission as Academy Ninja and as to beat you,Mizuki." Naruto get ready to use his most used jutsu.

"KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto created 100 more clones.

Mizuki was really scared.

"Well,then. Let's begin." All Narutos said.

"G…g…GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Mizuki was screaming and was being punched tons.

Naruto defeated Mizuki up causing his face beaten up.

"Hahaha,I guess I did it too much." Naruto smiled showing his bright teeth with his forehead protector.

"Na.. Naruto.. "

"*smile. I know you wouldn't become bad. It was Mizuki's plan afterall." Iruka thought.

"Naruto,Let's go home and clear up your name." Iruka offered to Naruto.

"Hai… " Naruto took beaten Mizuki and went to the Konoha to clear his name. Of course he didn't forget to take forbidden scroll.

**(Konoha)**

When Naruto and Iruka came to the Konoha,most of Jounin Ninjas praised Iruka for catching Naruto even though they misunderstood and confused why they also brought Injured Mizuki. Sarutobi was also there. Iruka explained to them that it was Mizuki's plot to steal the scroll and that fake Naruto was Mizuki's clone Transformation. All of them seemed couldn't believe what Iruka said but Sarutobi smiled and believed him and told them it wasn't Naruto. So then,His name was cleared once again.

**END OF CHAPTER 4,CHRONICLE 2**

**Epiloque:**

Naruto was never bad after all. It was just Mizuki's plan. Good thing we read it all before gained conclusion,didn't we? =) So then Another Naruto's Adventure in the Past will begin. End of Chronicle 2.

**Answers to Previous Chapter:**

1. Naruto used Sennin-Mode to track Mizuki and to analyze his plan.

2. Mizuki used Clones than transformed into Naruto to steal the Scroll.

3. Answered by Prof. DarkEinyol : He didn't steal the scroll but the fake Naruto.

Congrats to Prof. DarkEinyol to answer the correct 1 question =)

For the Second Question Luis4200 and Prof DarkEinyol almost correct but just a little mistake. Forget the Clones :p

**Suggestion/Announcement:**

Please Review this story what you guys think. Was it weird or catch your curiosity? O.^b Any question you want to ask can be asked in Reviews and I'll answer it in next chapters. Sorry for not updating for so long as i have so many things to do this month but im available now =D Also,The 3 Chapters that i promised will be updated soon between the length 3,4,5 to 24 Hours. =)


	7. Chronicle 3,Chapter 1

**Proloque:**

First Chapter of the Third Chronicle is HERE! Everyone must be looking forward to it. This will be the First one Story that I promised to readers that I will upload 3 Chapters soon. Enjoy it while waiting the other two. =) To vsncheze: You could say bragging jutsu is one of Naruto's behavior but it's rare. It was only shown in the Past when he wants to compete with Sasuke,Anyway thanks for your reviews. To Naruto's 1: You may be right that showing Sennin-mode to opponents like Mizuki is never shown,but in this story I'm trying to make it more delusional and more creativity. Also,Iruka never knows Sennin-Mode?Are you sure?You may want to look at the Fourth Shinobi War Arc,I'm pretty sure Nobody tells Iruka about Naruto's Sennin-Mode but he was able to know in The Waterfall of truth,didn't he? =) About grammar,Well,Nobody's perfect. I gotta keep improving. Thanks for reviewing and your opinion,I'm waiting for more. =D To ramen-luver101: You got that right he deserved that :p. Thanks for asking what about the others and Other reviews?I'm waiting….

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 3: Genin's Training Test Arc**

**Chapter 1: Be my Rival! Conquering the Hokage's Title**

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

When Naruto and Iruka came to the Konoha,most of Jounin Ninjas praised Iruka for catching Naruto even though they misunderstood and confused why they also brought Injured Mizuki. Sarutobi was also there. Iruka explained to them that it was Mizuki's plot to steal the scroll and that fake Naruto was Mizuki's clone Transformation. All of them seemed couldn't believe what Iruka said but Sarutobi smiled and believed him and told them it wasn't Naruto. So then,His name was cleared once again.

**Main-Story:**

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto's first day as his Genin ninja once again began thought he seemed depressed that he was about to be Hokage if it wasn't Rozuke.

"Oh,well There's no use grumbling. Might as well do what I can in this past until I fight him again. I must remember to prevent any kind of incident that I had for this 5 years. Hmmm,if I remember correct what I should be doing now,I must go to Hokage's office to take a picture then I'm supposed to meet Konohamaru and Kakashi's Training Test. Talk about lame." Naruto sighs.

Naruto then dressed up as usual with his forehead protector and went to Hokage's Office to take a picture for Ninja Book.

**(Hokage's office)**

"Sandaime old man. I'm here,dattebayo." Naruto smiled

"Naruto,Well you arrived at the exact time. I presumed that you wanted to take a picture?" Third Hokage asked.

"Yes,of course"

"Well,proceed then to the room beside me. The Cameramen is ready."

"Okay"

Naruto then went to the room. Inside there was a cameramen ready to take a picture. But before he could take a snap. Naruto told him to wait.

"Wait up,I haven't make up yet." Naruto grinned.

"Well,I remembered that I put white powder with some red marks on my face and my fingers with Swirling mark. Why don't I try just like Ero-sennin Mark?" Naruto thought

Naruto then drew red lines just like Jiraiya,his teacher who taught him Rasengan and his fingers with Swirling mark.

"Okay,I'm ready." With his Pose,hand to the front showing his Swirling mark and smile face.

Cameramen then ready to take his picture.

"3,2,1." He counted.

_*Sound of flashing_

With the Picture ready,Naruto took it and gave it to Sarutobi Hiruzen. When he looked at it,it reminds him of his students. One of who always act recklessly,Jiraiya.

Naruto then erased his marks.

"Is there anything else? Sandaime old man"

"No,It's already good. You should have gone back to the classroom for the Team's announcement." Sarutobi said.

"No need."

"What?" Hiruzen asked.

"Ah… I mean,of course I will be going now. Later." Naruto turned back and was about to leave.

"Phew,Actually I already knew who my team is. But I can't say recklessly in front of Sandaime old man. Wait a minute,something's missing. Isn't this the time Konohamaru shows up?" Naruto was confused

"GRANDPAAAAAA,FIGHT ME!" A little kid shouted.

"Sigh,Will this ever end?" Sarutobi sigh.

"About time." Naruto sigh and his expression looked like a ghost.

The little kid falls down as he went to his grandpa's room.

"OUCH!"

"Konohamaru!" A teacher came in.

"This child is the Nine tails Brat,I hate him so much." He thought about him.

"WHO SET A TRAP HERE?" Konohamaru angry.

Konohamaru then gazes at Naruto.

"WAS IT YOU?"

"Oh boy." Naruto sigh again

"I guess I should act like old days again but not the same though." Naruto thought.

"YOU TRIPPED OVER YOUR OWN FEET IDIOT!" Naruto started to act like a child again.

"LET HIM GO Naruto! He is Hokage's Grandson." His tutor said to Naruto

"Come on,Go ahead and Punch me." Konohamaru said to him.

Konohamaru thought," He's just like Ebisu and grandpa. He knows who I am already. He won't hurt me."

Naruto smiled to him and then blasted him with a medium punch into his head.

"Idiot." Naruto laughed.

After that punch,Naruto went off. Konohamaru also intended to follow him by giving some lie excuses to Ebisu and his grandpa.

**(In the Forest)**

Naruto sat down and then said to someone who's trailing him.

"How long are you gonna follow me?Konohamaru"

He came out behind the tree and said,"I'm impressed."

"Baka,That was easy to detect. Come here and sit." Naruto smiled.

Konohamaru then sat beside him and talked.

"Konohamaru,Do you also want to be Hokage or Should I say claim the Hokage's title?" Naruto asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"I… um well,Let's just say I want to be Hokage as well. Hahaha" Naruto laughed.

"Well,Naruto-nicchan. The reason because I want to claim Hokage's title is Nobody in this village ever calls me Konohamaru. Grandpa named me Konohamaru which is named after the village. When they are talking about me,They only see me as Hokage's Grandson. I'm sick of it. That's why."

"Idiot,A brat like you couldn't take Hokage's title so easily. It isn't a kid play."

"WHAT?" Konohamaru seemed offended.

"Hokage title?If you want it that bad,Then,You must beat me first. There ain't no shortcut." Naruto shows his great courage to him.

Konohamaru then remembered what he said just before.

"Don't talk like you know everything. From now on,YOU and I are RIVALS!" Konohamaru smiled to him so as Naruto.

"I'm looking forward to our fight for the Hokage's title Konohamaru. But Later on,I will be taking my first step once more as Shinobi. Don't worry though,We're rivals after all."

"You better not forget it" Konohamaru once again remembered his promise to Naruto.

"Of course I won't."

And so,Naruto acquired once again Konohamaru as his Rival even though he already had him as a Rival before.

**END OF CHAPTER 1,CHRONICLE 3**

**Epiloque:**

Oh well,But we already know who is the winner for the Hokage's Title. Hehehe what I need to say is Keep reading FOLKS. :p

**Suggestion/Announcement:**

Please Review this story what you guys think. Any question you want to ask can be asked in Reviews and I'll answer it in next chapters. The 2 more Chapters that i promised will be updated soon between the length 1x24 Hours. O.^b


	8. Chronicle 3,Chapter 2

**Proloque:**

Second Chapter of the Third Chronicle is Now Available to be read! Everyone must be looking forward to it. This will be the Second one Story that I promised to readers that I will upload 3 Chapters soon. I'm terribly sorry that 2 days ago I didn't upload. Well,You know Urgent business :p. Enjoy it,Oh,Please review,I'm eager to have more reviews.

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 3: Genin's Training Test Arc**

**Chapter 2: REUNION! The Team 7 Once Again**

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

"Hokage title?If you want it that bad,Then,You must beat me first. There ain't no shortcut." Naruto shows his great courage to him.

Konohamaru then remembered what he said just before.

"Don't talk like you know everything. From now on,YOU and I are RIVALS!" Konohamaru smiled to him so as Naruto.

"I'm looking forward to our fight for the Hokage's title Konohamaru. But Later on,I will be taking my first step once more as Shinobi. Don't worry though,We're rivals after all."

"You better not forget it" Konohamaru once again remembered his promise to Naruto.

"Of course I won't."

And so,Naruto acquired once again Konohamaru as his Rival even though he already had him as a Rival before.

**Main-Story:**

"Konohamaru,I'll be going to the classroom now for the Team announcement." Naruto said.

"At least once again." He thought.

"Okay,Naruto-niichan."

Konohamaru nodded and then he watched as Naruto ran to the classroom.

While running,Naruto promised to himself.

"Sasuke,I'll be in the same team with you again. I will never let you go anymore. You are my best friend. *Sigh too bad that Hinata isn't going to be in my group." He thought of himself.

**(Classroom)**

The room is filled with Hatred towards Naruto. But he didn't feel offended

"I remember this is the First time…. i… accidentally kissed with Sasuke… Yuck,I'm not gonna let it happen twice." Naruto thought.

"Na.. Naruto-kun…. " Hinata fidgets as usual.

Naruto took a glance through at Hinata,as he was really blushing when he saw her. While blushing,He went to his seat.

"Kiba,Shikamaru,Chouji,Ino,Sakura,Sasuke,Shino,Hinata,Neji,Tenten,Lee. I guess we'll meet once more. But seriously damn me if I couldn't change you guys again." Naruto thought.

"That Dobe,Tch." Sasuke pissed.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa,Sasuke. NARUTOOOOOOOOO,Get the hell out of my way,I want to sit there." Sakura said.

"As you wish." Naruto said and moved a little to give Sakura space.

Meanwhile,Iruka had entered the classroom and began the announcement of the team.

"Alright,everyone. Since you are all Genin ninjas,we will form a 3 man team with a Leader Jounin on it. Together with Jounin teacher you will do missions and your life as a ninja. I'm glad to have all of you as my students." Iruka smiled.

"Let's Begin." Iruka started.

He announced from Team 1 until 6 when it's about time for Iruka to announce Naruto's group.

"Team 7…." Before Iruka started to say,Naruto said slowly but can be heard by Iruka.

"Haruno Sakura,Me and Uchiha Sasuke with Kakashi-sensei as the Leader Sensei."

"Na… Naruto?"

"Huh?Yes?"

"How…How did you know?How did you know that Sasuke and Sakura will be on your team with Kakashi?" Iruka was too surprised.

"Tch,The same team as Dobe. Just don't get in my way." Sasuke said.

"Same team as Naruto? But I'm happy to be with Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Did Naruto know everything?First that Jounin level jutsu and now The announcement. Seriously,He is too mysterious." One of the student whispered.

The classroom began to gossip further and made fuzz.

"SHIT…. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut….." Naruto thought.

"Ah…. Ha … ha… ha.. ha… It was just a guess… A luck guess… hehehe" Naruto created some sort of excuses.

"Cripes,Of course I know the team because I'm originally in the Future if I'm not being sent back by that Stupid Rozuke." Naruto grumbled.

"Oh,Well. That took me surprise for you to know about it by guess. Let's continue. TEAM 8…" Iruka continued on until the announcement done.

When the announcement of the each team done,They were told to wait until their Jounin Sensei came. Iruka went out the classroom and all of them waited for their each sensei.

Naruto in fact didn't mind waiting because he already knew that Kakashi was always late. All of the teams except Naruto's team had gone with their Senseis.

Naruto once again remembered that he pulled a prank against Kakashi. When he put that eraser at the top of the door. It was succeed though. But he felt that Pranks time are over. Afterall,It was his spirit that grown up.

Kakashi then came in to the classroom.

"My bad my bad. I was lost." Kakashi laughed.

"Stupid Excuse,APOLOGIZE." Sakura angry with Jokes.

"Hahahaha,Oh well,My first impression for you guys is I don't like you." Kakashi stated clearly.

Everyone except Naruto was just laughing felt strange with Kakashi.

He then brought everyone the Building roof somewhere to begin with the Introducing themselves.

**(Roof Building)**

"Now Intoduce Yourself." Kakashi said.

Without doubt,Naruto started first,"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love Ramen,I hate someone who lies about teaching Jutsus and My dream is to become HOKAGE and make this village acknowledged me. Hobbies,Practicing New Jutsus."

"He's grown." Kakashi thought.

Sasuke is the second to start,"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I don't like and nothing that I like. I have an ambition,To kill a certain man."

"As I thought." Kakashi thought again.

"Sasuke,I know who he was,it's your brother Itachi. But I knew all the truth from that Tobi guy. It was wrong. How should I tell you that?" Naruto thought in confusing.

Sakura then was the last to start.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…. The person I like is….and uhm my dream for the future…. " Sakura was nervous while glance through Sasuke.

"What I dislike is Naruto." She continued.

"Good grief." Naruto sigh.

"Girls in this age are more interested in Love than Ninjutsus." Kakashi thought once again.

Kakashi then stated his first duty,"Tomorrow,We'll start our duty as Shinobi but we are going to do something with the four of us. The Survival training."

"Why is there another training?"

"Yeah,We have just graduated from Academy." Sakura added.

Naruto was just quiet.

"I'll explain to you when we get to the training fields. Meet me tomorrow 12 P.M there. Don't eat breakfast. This training is to test your Stamina and to test something else. This is the test with Overal Failure 80 Percent. HAHAHA. Of all 27 Graduates,9 will become a Genin and the rest will be sent back to Academy." Kakashi said.

Sakura was freaked out,Sasuke was silenced,as Naruto was just calmed.

Kakashi was confused why Naruto was this calmed ever since he met him.

"This kid, Doesn't seem to freak out. I might need to see his strength though."

Kakashi then teleported himself as they 3 had gone home and prepared for tomorrow's Survival training.

**END OF CHAPTER 2,CHRONICLE 3**

**Epiloque:**

Battle starts in the next chapter,Naruto with All Jutsus he learned would be a piece of cake against Kakashi. Wouldn't he? =)

**Suggestion/Announcement:**

Please Review this story what you guys think,More reviews will give me more strength and inspiration to next future Chapters. Any question you want to ask can be asked in Reviews and I'll answer it in next chapters. The 1 more Chapter that i promised will be updated soon. ^_^


	9. Chronicle 3,Chapter 3

**Proloque:**

Third chapter of the Third Chronicle is Now Available! Everyone must be looking forward to it. This will be the Third and the last Story that I promised to readers that I will upload 3 Chapters soon. Enjoy it,Oh,Please review,I'm eager to have more reviews from more people. Based on reviews that I read,The popularity of this story keeps getting better and better. Spread this story on as you wish readers. =)

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 3: Genin's Training Test Arc**

**Chapter 3: SURVIVAL TRAINING! Who will be tied?**

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

Kakashi then stated his first duty,"Tomorrow,We'll start our duty as Shinobi but we are going to do something with the four of us. The Survival training."

"Why is there another training?"

"Yeah,We have just graduated from Academy." Sakura added.

Naruto was just quiet.

"I'll explain to you when we get to the training fields. Meet me tomorrow 12 P.M there. Don't eat breakfast. This training is to test your Stamina and to test something else. This is the test with Overal Failure 80 Percent. HAHAHA. Of all 27 Graduates,9 will become a Genin and the rest will be sent back to Academy." Kakashi said.

Sakura was freaked out,Sasuke was silenced,as Naruto was just calmed.

Kakashi was confused why Naruto was this calmed ever since he met him.

"This kid, Doesn't seem to freak out. I might need to see his strength though."

Kakashi then teleported himself as they 3 had gone home and prepared for tomorrow's Survival training.

**Main-Story:**

**(Meanwhile,In Hokage's office,Nighttime)**

"Sandaime Hokage-sama." Iruka called him as he entered the room.

"Iruka." He said while watching the Stars.

"Sandaime,I have something to talk about. It's about Naruto again."

"Ah,As for that,Something also came into my mind about him."

"Then you also noticed?It's strange for me about him that he knew about his team before I could speak out loudly."

"Naruto also said something similar when I told him to go to classroom for Team's announcement. He said that he didn't need to know about that. I wonder what could that mean." Sarutobi Hiruzen said.

"Sandaime,Do you think that Naruto…?" Iruka couldn't continue.

"What I believe is It's truly Naruto. He's not someone else like using Transformation Jutsu. Even I detect nothing with my Jutsu." Hiruzen said.

"…" Iruka was silenced.

"For now on,Let's continue to gather information about him. It's not like I don't believe him but something just strange. When it finally clears up,We'll call him to explain to us." Hiruzen suggested that.

"Yes,Hokage-Sama." Iruka then went out to from the office

Iruka thought,"I'm sorry,Naruto. I will keep believing you. After all,You are the first student I have acknowledged."

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

"*sigh,Another Training with Kakashi-sensei. It reminds me back then when I was careless and I got everyone's way. But now,With Sasuke and Sakura as the first experience,I doubt they will be an asset in getting the bell. Guess I must use all my knowledge to steal Kakashi's bell. I have lots of trump cards. Hehehe." Naruto laughed.

While Naruto was laughing,Kyuubi interrupted him.

**(Naruto's Mind)**

"_**Naruto,don't forget that you are supposed to find out the Information about Rozuke and his forbidden Jutsu. Or,unless you want to be sent back again?" Kurama tried to scare him.**_

"Yes,of course. How could I forget that? Ha ha ha."

"_**I guess this is now the time to tell you. Even though you are in the Past. You mustn't be so careless to tell anyone about Future. As gaining Future Knowledge will change People's fate and destiny. Look,I know you want to prevent Sasuke from becoming roque,prevent somebody's death. But at least,Do your best in keeping it to yourself unless you have to. Got it?"**_

"I know,Thanks Kurama." Naruto smiled as Kurama smiled back.

**(Outside Naruto's mind)**

"Well,I'm supposed I'll take some bite to eat and sleep." Naruto ignored Kakashi's order as he knew it already ahead.

He began to eat Ramen cup and once he finished,He went to sleep.

**(Next Day,Training Field)**

Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura had already waited an Hour at the exact time. As they guessed,Kakashi's late again.

Until few minutes later,he arrived.

"Hahaha,my bad my bad. I have to help old man getting his stuff." Kakashi laughed.

"ENOUGH WITH LAME JOKES,KAKASHI-SENSEI." Sakura again angry with Jokes.

Naruto was just quite while holding his laughing not to burst out. Sasuke was also silence while watching Kakashi.

"Let's get started. It's set for noon tomorrow." Kakashi set an Alarm Clock.

"Here are Two bells,Your task is to take these away from me before the times up. Those who don't have a bell at noon gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those Logs but also eat in front of you." Kakashi stated

Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time with idiot expression,"So that's why he told us not to eat. Not just some stupid Stamina test"

"As you can see,Only two bells right here. You only have to get one bell Those who doesn't take a bell. At least one of you will be sent back to Academy. If you want,You can use Shurikens and Kunais,You won't succeed unless….." Before Kakashi continued,Naruto interrupted.

"We come to you with Intent Kills right?" Naruto said.

"…" Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi looked at Naruto with confused.

Kakashi thought about this boy,"How does this boy know a lot?In fact,He never fears about this Survival training from when he stepped this ground."

"Yes,That's right." Kakashi said.

Sakura protest,"But, you'll be in danger."

"Well,Like Naruto said You must come to me with Intent kill or You will not succeed. Well,Let's begin. START!" Kakashi teleported himself to some places.

Followed by others,They began to start this Survival Training.

**(Survival Training Time Starts)**

Kakashi stood up and thought,"The most important for Shinobi is to hide themselves and erased their Traces."

Kakashi observed the area,"They all hid well. Same as Naruto."

Naruto was hiding the tree's leaves. Sasuke and Sakura were hiding inside bushes.

"Damn,They are too far from me,How could I tell them about Kakashi-sensei's weakness. I guess I should use Hiraishin-no jutsu and tried not to get noticed by Kakashi." Naruto thought.

He activated his yellow form gained by Kurama when Naruto tried to gain control over Kurama's chakra before. He immediately teleported himself to near location of Sasuke and Sakura.

Luckily,Kakashi didn't notice it. Naruto arrived about 1 metre behind Sasuke and Sakura and deactivated his yellow form. He moved forward with cautious. Sasuke sensed something and thought that it was enemy. So he launched Kunai to it. Sakura didn't know who it was and just saw back

Naruto sensed through Kunai and he was able to catch it before it hit him.

"Baka(Idiot),Teme. It's me." Naruto was pissed.

"Naruto?When the hell did you arrive behind me and Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was a little loud.

Naruto quickly closed his mouth,"Shhhhhh,Keep your voice down. Do you want Kakashi-sensei to find us out?"

Sakura said too with a loud voice,"Naruto,What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto had to close two mouths with two hands and sighed.

Meanwhile,Kakashi noticed a movement at the bushes 400 metre and decided to teleport to that place.

"Listen,I'm going to tell you Kakashi-sensei's weakness. You must listen to my plan. Okay?" Naruto said while releasing their mouths.

Sasuke thought,"Naruto knows his weakness?But he was never met him before?Just how did you able to analyze situation quickly?"

Sakura didn't care in fact provoke Naruto to tell her his weakness quickly with again little loud voice,"Come on,Baka Naruto. Quickly tell us his weakness before he arrives."

A voice then said,"Heeeeeeeeeee?Who arrives?"

They all looked back. Naruto said,"Shit,we've been discovered thanks to you,Sakura."

"Tch." Sasuke pissed.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa." Sakura shouted because she was shocked to see Kakashi behind.

They all ran to the field,followed by Kakashi. Then they stood up against him.

"Sasuke,Use your Fireball Jutsu." Naruto suggested and spoke to him slowly.

Sakura didn't understand about Naruto so much.

"What?Ho... how?."Sasuke thought and surprised.

"What are you doing,Sasuke?Use it." Naruto reminded him again.

"Oh,yeah."

Sasuke formed Snake,Tiger,Monkey,Boar,Horse,Tiger.

"Katon(Fire-style) Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Grand Fireball Jutsu)!"

"WHAT?A genin shouldn't have this much chakra to perform this ninjutsu." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Su,Sugoi… Sasuke-kun." Sakura impressed.

"Great,Now's my chance." Naruto began as his plan.

The Fireball which Sasuke released hit Kakashi as much but they couldn't see him because the fire blocked their sight. After the fireball had gone,Kakashi was gone. Naruto was also gone.

Sasuke and Sakura both looking at Naruto.

"Where is that Dobe gone again?" Sasuke got pissed again.

"Damn,Naruto. Always running off our sight. Baka." Sakura angry.

"Wait a sec,Where's Kakashi?He's gone." Sasuke forgot about him.

"On the air?No….. On the side?Where could he be?" Sasuke observed.

Meanwhile….

**(Underground)**

Kakashi hid himself inside the ground and started to move to Sakura and Sasuke's place stand. He intended to use Earth Style:Decapitation Jutsu.

But when he moved forward,It was blocked by someone else.

"Hey,There. Kakashi-sensei. Hehehehe." Naruto laughed.

"Na…. Naruto…. " Kakashi was frustrated.

"You are gonna use Earth Style:Decapitation Jutsu. Am I right?Kakashi-sensei?Hehehe." Naruto smiled showing his bright teeth to him.

"Im…. Impossible…."

**END OF CHAPTER 3,CHRONICLE 3**

**Epiloque:**

The Battle has just begun. Conclusion battle will be in the Next chapter. So,According to readers how was this fight between Kakashi and his 3 Students?Did you guys look forward to see Kakashi frustrated. I'm waiting for reviews =)

**Suggestion/Announcement:**

Please Review this story what you guys think,More reviews will give me more strength and inspiration to next future Chapters. Any question you want to ask can be asked in Reviews and I'll answer it in next chapters.


	10. Chronicle 3,Chapter 4

**Proloque:**

Fourth chapter of the Third Chronicle is Now Available! I'm so sorry that it took about 1 month to upload this but do not worry as I will always upload until finish the story. Don't worry about me being inactive writer ^_^. Enjoy it,Oh,Please review,I'm eager to have more reviews from more people. Based on reviews that I read,The popularity of this story keeps getting better and better. Spread this story on as you wish readers. =)

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 3: Genin's Training Test Arc**

**Chapter 4 : Conclusion of the Training! Naruto's off to the Ninja life.**

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

Kakashi hid himself inside the ground and started to move to Sakura and Sasuke's place stand. He intended to use Earth Style:Decapitation Jutsu.

But when he moved forward,It was blocked by someone else.

"Hey,There. Kakashi-sensei. Hehehehe." Naruto laughed.

"Na…. Naruto…. " Kakashi was frustrated.

"You are gonna use Earth Style:Decapitation Jutsu. Am I right?Kakashi-sensei?Hehehe." Naruto smiled showing his bright teeth to him.

"Im…. Impossible…."

**Main-Story:**

**(Still Underground)**

Kakashi was too shocked to say any words while Naruto was just smiling to him. Kakashi then had no choice but to cancel using his Earth Style:Decapitation Jutsu and rushed back to summit but he sensed something within Naruto. Naruto followed him on.

**(On Ground)**

Sasuke and Sakura was still looking for Kakashi when he was just coming out from the ground,the same as Naruto. Both of them had mindless clue to what was going on between them.

"Naruto,Where the hell are you just now? And what were you two doing with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura still the same mindless one asked Naruto with brute voice.

Sasuke thought,"Kakashi was in underground before yet I failed to detect him also Naruto was able to notice his sense. Dammit Naruto,Just how strong have you gotten?"

"Well to answer your question Sakura,I ended up saving you both from Kakashi's jutsu. If I hadn't followed him,You would be pulled to the ground until all of your body parts but head were inside ground with Sasuke." Naruto stated with full confidence while looking Kakashi.

"Naruto,I don't know how you knew about my jutsu but I guess I'm not thinking that I will underestimate you." Kakashi said.

"He certainly has the most energy of all those 2. Does that mean Last night he abandoned my rules not to eat until the Survival training?I can feel large chakra within him. Normally,Ninja's chakra would depleted enormously when they don't eat." He analyzed.

"Don't worry about that Kakashi-sensei,I'm not the same Naruto as before dattebayo." He smiled with his bright teeth.

"Right,right…. Shinobi Fighting Lesson 2: Genjutsu."

"Crap,He's using Genjutsu!" Naruto thought.

Naruto immediately pulled back for quite distance to make sure the genjutsu didn't affect him as well as Sasuke but for Sakura,she was caught in the illusion. In her vision,Everybody was gone.

**(Sakura's vision of Genjutsu Illusion)**

"Eh?Where's everyone?I don't see them.. What should I do?" Sakura said.

A voice appears.

"Sakura…."

It appears that Sakura recognized the voice.

" *smiling ,Sasuke-kun.." as she turned back to see where the voice came from.

"Sa…. Sakura… Help me.." Said Sasuke as he was mortally wounded by Shurikens and Kunai onto his body.

Sakura was totally scared immediately and started to scream.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!"

And she fainted.

**(Outside Illusion)**

Sasuke and Naruto saw Sakura was just standing but then immediately faint. They thought that Sakura was caught in Illusion not having a clue what kind of genjutsu that she got.

"Tch."

"Oh man,Sakura at this rate will never get stronger until 'that' day came." Naruto thought in mind.

Kakashi was just standing in front of his students.

"One down." Kakashi told them.

"Not quite. Hehehehe." Naruto smiled.

From the ground,suddenly a Kage bunshin from Naruto appeared and immediately striked for a bell.

"Wh…. What?" Kakashi was surprised.

He was able to dodge in air. Naruto didn't success in taking the bell but was success in touching 2 bells.

"He's fast enough." Naruto said.

Sasuke meanwhile used this chance to get the bells. He went to his back with his top speed and tried to take the bells.

"Nice,Teme." Naruto admired him.

But again he failed as Kakashi kicked him back with his somersault back.

"Tch,The differences level is that far enough."

Naruto then took Sakura and woke her up.

"Uh…. Where am i?" Sakura gained consciousness.

Kakashi then thought,"They can be quite a good teamwork if they want to."

The alarm then rang indicating the Training had finished.

"Hmmmm,I guess I will test them one more time. But no one will be tied up with the logs as nobody gets the bell." He thought.

"Training finished. Let's go back to the logs to have lunch."

"I'm not even finished yet." Sasuke felt pissed.

"Bah,I haven't even used the 'Icha icha tactics' Tactic to get the bell dattebayo. But wait,I forgot that I didn't give him the book until I came back from 2 and half years training with Ero-sennin. This proves that it's useless dattebayo. I guess i used up a lot of time in helping Sasuke and Sakura that i got no time to steal the bells. But no worries,That's what team is for." Naruto sighed.

"Huh?I just awake from unconsciousness and then the training just finished?Just how long did I faint?" Sakura thought.

Together they walked back to the logs where they marked to have lunch.

While Naruto was walking,he thought.

"I think this is the time for Kakashi-sensei's judgement. Whether it will be the same as last time or not. I'm looking forward to it."

**(Logs Place Mark)**

"Well,Judging from your abilities and your skills from the Training,I would say there's no need for you to go back to the academy." He said.

"Tch."

"Yo… You mean…." Sakura was guessing that they might pass

"All i did was unconscious... Was that really enough?" she thought.

"Here it comes." Naruto thought and smiled.

"That's right,You three should quit as Shinobi." Kakashi stated furiously.

Sakura and Sasuke was totally out of words to what he said while Naruto was just calm.

"All of you don't deserve to be Ninjas."

Sasuke was furious that he charged at Kakashi.

"Sasuke,Don't! He was just testing us."

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Sasuke was beaten immediately and got locked up by Kakashi's hands. His body fell apart and he couldn't move from there.

"That's why you don't deserve to be a ninja. Naruto,Which of this part do you really think I make this a testing?Do you really think I'm joking?" Kakashi stated to him.

Naruto was just silent following his trick of idea.

"Nooooo,DON'T STEP ON SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura's eyes were as white as ghost and furious inside her mind.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas?huh?Who do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh?What does that mean?"Sakura asked.

"Basically,you guys are not understanding the key to this training."

"I already know Kakashi-sensei,The fact that Sasuke gave away his food to me and so did Sakura is the only way for us to pass this Training if they are willing to,It's teamwork. I just hope that they will do it again." He thought.

"When are you going to tell us?" She asked.

"It's teamwork. The 3 of you working together may have gotten the bell. The fact that you 3 failed to do so is because you 3 lacked teamwork."

"Wait a second,WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TEAMWORK?THERE ARE ONLY 2 BELLS?Even if we work together and get the bells,one of us would still fail. What teamwork?That just makes us fight each other." Sakura asked Kakashi with loud voice.

Naruto said in his mind,"Don't you get it Sakura. It's as he wanted us to do. Fight each other and get each own bell. If not,for what reason I save Sasuke and you from his jutsu. It's because for teamwork."

"Of course,this test purposely set up to make you fight amongst themselves. The purpose is whether you can forget your own interests and successfully work together under these circumstances. The duties are done by the team. Of course Superior individual ability is important to a ninja but what's more important is teamwork."

Kakashi walked through the graves.

"Look at this name carved on this grave. They are the heroes who died on while duty. My best friend's name is in this grave."

"Kakashi-sensei,One of them is Obito,Your friend but is it the right time to tell you that Obito is still alive?Dammit,it's just so hurt to think that I want to change the fate." Naruto was stressful enough.

"You guys,I will give you one more chance,After having lunch,I will make even tougher than the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat but don't give any to Naruto. It's punishment for breaking my rule and eating before the Survival training."

"Crap." Naruto was surprised to Kakashi's analyzing.

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to see him eating before.

"So that's explains it... " Sasuke thought and his expression was like a fool.

"Those who give him food will fail immediately. I am the rules here. Got it?"

Kakashi then vanished while Naruto was waiting for them to act the same as before. Sasuke and Sakura were eating but then he saw Naruto was a little hungry.

"Oh,man. All of my energy chakra were wasted in this survival training. So even though I ate,I still felt hungry dattebayo." Naruto felt dead.

"Here." Sasuke offered him lunch

"HEY,Sasuke-kun.. sensei just said…."

"Don't worry,I don't sense him nearby. After lunch,We'll work together and get the bells. Even though,he had eaten and broken the rules. But with all that chakra he used, he should be in no state anymore and that will only hurt us."

"Nice,Sasuke." Naruto expected this to happen.

Sakura also gave him the food after hearing what Sasuke had just said with Kakashi watched them smiling.

"I'm sure when I eat one Spoon,he will appear." Naruto predicted.

Right as he predicted,Kakashi appeared when Naruto inhaled one single full spoon.

"YOU GUYS!,…" Kakashi was acting furious.

Naruto was still calm watching Kakashi came while those two were surprised to see him.

"pass….." Kakashi smiled.

Those two were confused while Naruto was just smiling.

"Pass?But why?"Sakura asked.

"You guys are the first. Everyone would just do as I said. They are all just morons. Those who break the rules are called scum but those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi looked cool.

"That ends the training. All of you passed. Tomorrow Team 7 will begin it's duties." Kakashi thumbed up.

"Naruto,it was just as you said. This was just testing you and the others. I never expected they would work together. But,Naruto how did you know a lot about me earlier?Something just not right." he thought.

Sakura was very happy while Sasuke shows no happy expression as for Naruto,he was totally happy yet afraid because this is his Journey to change the fate the awaits him one more time. One mistake could change the future different than he were before.

**END OF CHAPTER 4,CHRONICLE 3**

**Epiloque:**

Okay,That ends for Chronicle 3. Starting Next chapter is the Chronicle 4 The land of waves arc. To all readers,I will upload the next chapter not more than 1 month I promise. It could be 1 day,1 week or exactly 1 month due to college duties. I'm sorry.

**Suggestion/Announcement:**

Please Review this story what you guys think,More reviews will give me more strength and inspiration to next future Chapters. Any question you want to ask can be asked in Reviews and I'll answer it in next chapters.


	11. Chronicle 4,Chapter 1

**Proloque:**

The New Chronicle is here everyone. It's been a month and uh….. a week (due to sickness). I'm terribly sorry for not keeping my promise. As a reward,2 Chapters will be updated today. Also here's my reply for reviewers. To emika: So sorry if it is too short =(, To Black Manta: Hmmm,perhaps I use different English than you understand,as you can see there are a lot of English types but thanks for telling anyway. To Tommy298: Whoa hold there big guy,No flaming and forcing. Don't worry =).

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 4: Land of Waves Arc**

**Chapter 1 : Tazuna Again! Naruto's off to his A rank mission **

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

"You guys are the first. Everyone would just do as I said. They are all just morons. Those who break the rules are called scum but those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi looked cool.

"That ends the training. All of you passed. Tomorrow Team 7 will begin it's duties." Kakashi thumbed up.

"Naruto,it was just as you said. This was just testing you and the others. I never expected they would work together. But,Naruto how did you know a lot about me earlier?Something just not right." he thought.

Sakura was very happy while Sasuke shows no happy expression as for Naruto,he was totally happy yet afraid because this is his Journey to change the fate the awaits him one more time. One mistake could change the future different than he were before.

**Main-Story:**

"Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura. What's the distance of the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime." Naruto said

"So am I." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Followed by Sakura.

Naruto was still thinking about his past again. He already did this kind of lame mission but he couldn't complain it.

"This cat retrieval mission won't make me stronger at all. After all, it's only D-rank mission. Oh man,I can't wait for such a long time to meet that bastard again. I guess I gotta finished it faster so that I can see that old man Tazuna again." Naruto sighed.

Naruto activated his yellow flash form to catch the Tora cat in instance.

While the cat was licking his body. Naruto successfully caught him with sudden move and quickly de-activated his yellow form before anyone saw him. Meanwhile,The cat…

"MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." The cat scratched Naruto's face.

"GHAAAAA,Oh darn,I forgot that it always scratches anyone who caught it."

The other members were able to catch up with Naruto. As they arrived,the cat was unable to move because Naruto held it tightly.

"Yosh,Mission Accomplished." Naruto said.

"So fast." Kakashi thought.

Sasuke just looked at him the same for Sakura.

"Now that the mission is accomplished,let's return to the Mission room. The client must be waiting already." Kakashi stated.

All of them then returned to the Mission room to take another mission and complete last mission.

**(Mission Room)**

"Tora-chan…. Where have you been?I'm so worried about you. " The big fat madam was happy that she was hugging the cat tightly. The cat felt dying because of her hugging.

Sakura thought,"No wonder the cat ran away."

Naruto just stood up there smiling to his old past reminder again.

"Arigato for catching my cute Tora. Here's the money for this mission." The woman paid to the client service who's in charge and left the room.

Sarutobi Hokage then said,"Now,it is time for you to have another mission. Hmm,let's see. D-rank mission,clean the trash in swamps."

"Another junk mission." Sakura complained in her mind.

"Tch,Another stupid mission." Sasuke also complained.

"I remembered I complained about this mission and wanted to take another one. But,I don't feel like doing it again. But,if I don't do it,I will never meet old man Tazuna and Zabuza. The fate will be changed. I can't let that happen. I have to ask." Naruto thought.

Meanwhile,Naruto raised up his hands and said,"Hokage old man,Can I take,I mean Team 7 take C-rank mission whose client is old man Tazuna?"

"Hmmmm?" Sarutobi looked up at Naruto.

Everyone was looking at Naruto. Then Hokage said to him.

"Naruto,how did you know that there's a C-rank mission whose client is Tazuna?" Sarutobi asked him.

Iruka was also there,he couldn't say anything.

Meanwhile,Kakashi was looking at Sarutobi and so did he.

**(5 hours before the cat retrieval mission,Hokage's tower)**

"Sandaime,May I come in?"

"Kakashi,What's the matter?"

"Sandaime,This concerns about Naruto."

"Even you?"

"What do you mean 'even me'?" Kakashi looked even more confused.

"*sigh,Iruka was also telling that Naruto was acting strange. I guess you also knew it,didn't you?"

"Yes,Sandaime. As far as I know. Naruto's never met me before but he knew all about my Jutsus. Not to mention that he was able to counterattack my technique. From what I heard,He wasn't great at Ninjutsu and he always acts so carelessly. But what I saw is far from reality."

Sarutobi was looking at the Sky,smoking his cigarette and then said to him.

"We'll continue watch over Naruto. After you and your team members come home from C-rank mission escorting Tazuna to his land,you must report to me about Naruto's every single action. Of course,I will not give C-rank mission in direct. I want to see his behavior by giving him another D-rank mission."

"Yes,Sandaime."

**(Back to present time)**

"Ah that… um.. Nothing… I just want to take that mission." Naruto said in nervous.

"Actually this mission is A rank mission. I still remember that." Naruto reminisced.

"This is far than imaginable. Naruto knew about the C-rank mission." Sarutobi confused.

Kakashi knew that something was strange about him. Sasuke and Sakura don't seem to be concerned about him.

Sarutobi then said," Alright, As you wish. I will let you take this mission along with your team. Your client should be here by now."

An old man came with his drunk state.

"Huh?Who are these jerks? Are they really going to escort me to my village?I hope you can do your job well cause if not I'm going to curse you if I die."

"Watch what you are saying." Inner Sakura angry.

Sasuke is silent while Naruto was smiling.

"That's my old man Tazuna." He laughed in his mind.

Kakashi ordered them to be ready and take supplies for their first long journey. They are going to start the mission 1 more hour at the Great Gate Konoha. They separated each and went to their home.

Sarutobi then talked with Iruka for some things about him. Meanwhile…..

**(Naruto's apartment)**

Naruto went home to be ready and before that he thought deeply not to make any mistake for his future because one little mistake could change his fate.

"Zabuza,Haku.. and the most important one….. Hinata-chan. Talking about Hinata,I wonder where she is now. I bet she's doing a mission. After going home from this mission,I'm gonna pay a visit. But first I gotta make sure this mission went smoothly." Naruto thought.

He prepared his ramen bowl as usual. He took 5 cups and put them into his bag. Shurikens,Kunai and Paper bom have also been put. The fate lies ahead depending Naruto's action.

**END OF CHAPTER 1,CHRONICLE 4**

**Epiloque:**

So,A new chapter should be here less than 24 hours. Also,When people review please no bad words. It's Peace. =) Thank you for waiting for a month for this new chapter. It is such an honor. Readers must be waiting for this.

**Suggestion/Announcement:**

Please do so review this chapter please. Anything as long as the writer can happy. Thank you very much….


	12. Chronicle 4,Chapter 2

**Proloque:**

Another new chapter is here. Thank you for waiting. Now I'm going to enjoy my vacation. So readers, wait for more than a week for the next new chapter. To Betka : Thank you so much for your compliment and I'm waiting for your another reviews for each chapter. To A: Good? Just that? . I was expecting more from you *laughing. To Kakashi-sensei48 : Relax, it has already been updated right?

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 4: Land of Waves Arc**

**Chapter 2 : Zabuza's Appearance! An old enemy to Naruto **

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

"Zabuza,Haku.. and the most important one….. Hinata-chan. Talking about Hinata,I wonder where she is now. I bet she's doing a mission. After going home from this mission,I'm gonna pay a visit. But first I gotta make sure this mission went smoothly." Naruto thought.

He prepared his ramen bowl as usual. He took 5 cups and put them into his bag. Shurikens,Kunai and Paper bom have also been put. The fate lies ahead depending Naruto's action.

**Main-Story:**

**(Street of Konoha) **

Naruto's off to the Great Gate Konoha. While he was running, he accidentally bumped into someone because he was thinking deeply about the mission when he was running.

"Haa *shouting in small sweet voice."

"ITTAI *falling down to the ground."

Both of them still closed their eyes for a moment then for seconds later, they opened their eyes.

"Na…. Naruto-kun… "

"Hi… Hinata-chan." Naruto's cheek suddenly turned red.

Naruto then stood up immediately and offer his hands to help her get up.

"Ano…. Gomen(sorry) for not looking… I'm truly sorry." Naruto felt apologize and looked down.

Hinata held his hands and got up thanks to him pulling her.

"I.. Ie (No) That's alright Naruto-kun."

Naruto still at lost words. He wasn't expecting her at all. Both of them couldn't look straight each other. Naruto then recalled that he had a mission to do. He finally said these to her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I have a mission. I'm sure we will be able to talk again. Oh yeah, I will pay a visit to you when I will have done my mission. Good bye."

Naruto then ran off without looking at her because all shyness within him. Hinata was just looking at Naruto when she hadn't got a chance to reply him because he already took off fast.

She then smiled to him.

"Naruto-kun. Ganbatte ne (Good luck)"

**(Near Great Gate Konoha)**

"Kuso (Damn), Why must I meet her accidentally? She must be seeing my stupid face already. Oh, man Dattebayo." Naruto's face looking down, walking to the Gate.

"HOIIIIIII, NARUTOOOOO." Sakura called as she spotted him

Tazuna,Sakura,Sasuke and Kakashi was already waiting there.

"Taku (*complaining) Where the hell have you been? You're late." Sakura said.

"Gomen, I….. um, have something to do a while earlier hahaha." Said him to cover up earlier event.

"Doesn't matter, Let's get going." Sasuke said.

Tazuna still didn't trust them as he looked them as weaklings.

They then walked out of the gate and started their journey to Tazuna's village in Land of waves.

Meanwhile, 3 ninjas who are far away watched over them from the top of the trees and plotted assassination to Tazuna. Apparently, they were hired to kill him.

**(To the Destination Ship on the Land of waves, 5 KM ahead)**

Naruto remembered that while escorting Tazuna, suddenly 3 ninjas appeared and battled with the team. This was his first battle and he was totally scared at that time. There were 3 ninjas appeared and they took on Kakashi and the rest. He and Sakura couldn't do much while Sasuke did most in helping the team. But this time, he wouldn't scare as before and he already knew what sort of trick those 3 ninjas used to conceal their presence.

They were walking together in a group. Nothing caught in their sight and all seemed clear. Except for Naruto and Kakashi who noticed something. Before that, Naruto was walking slowly to Kakashi so that he could whisper to him.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmmmmmm."

"Be careful, We will encounter 3 ninjas. They were most likely after Tazuna old-man. After we passed that puddle water, be expect enemies from behind and below and from the trees."

Kakashi's eyes were looking at Naruto. He didn't know a Genin ninja like him would be able to notice that there was something strange with a Puddle of water in Sunny day. His intelligence was not like a Genin. More like a Jounin. Therefore he said to him.

"Ahhhh…. You are right. I have already prepared my Kunai in my pocket." He whispered back.

With only 2 of them noticing, they passed the puddle water and as they expected without looking back. The water formed a ninja behind and ready to stab them with Kunai. Apparently he was a Water Ninja. But …

2 back kicks right at the enemy's face

*Sound of physical contact, hard wind"

Sasuke,Sakura and Tazuna looked back. It was an enemy. Naruto and Kakashi took care 1 of 3 enemies.

"Enemy? When did he…. ?" Sasuke was thinking.

A sound appeared from the trees.

"You bastard.. How dare you did that to my comrade. I believe you will be happy in hell after all."

2 of them came out and then charged at them. One of them using his puppet as a weapon.

Sasuke then charged the one with the puppet and took one out immediately with his Taijutsu. Meanwhile, the other one was defeated quickly in a single blow by Naruto's clone from behind the enemy.

"Heh…. Think again if you want to target us. Dattebayo." Naruto smiled.

"Kage bunshin (Shadow clone)? When did he use the seal? He's extremely fast. It's almost the same as the Survival Training." Kakashi watched and analyzed.

3 ninjas were defeated without injuring the client. Tazuna was hard to believe that this was their strength. Meanwhile, Kakashi said something to him.

"Tazuna-san. This was supposed to be a normal C-rank mission. But with this ninjas targeting you. I believe it isn't the C-rank mission. It is A rank mission. In requesting mission, You just wrote that you need to be escorted safely but not wrote about protecting from dangerous ninjas. What does this mean?"

Tazuna became silent for a while. Then he spoke out the truth.

"Actually, My village is poor. To request that, we don't have enough money. I wrote something about mission requests just to escort safely because that would be classified as C-rank mission and it is enough. But, I'm sorry for lying the mission. I was being targeted because of one man. He was afraid that I would ruin his plan. But now that it has come to this, I won't ask you to escort me further."

"What are you talking about? A mission is still a mission. We have to finish it. *laughing hehehe." Naruto cheers him up.

"Yo… You…. " Tazuna then finally believed in them.

All of them began to continue their journey. They arrived at the destination place where they must take a boat to continue then for the short time, they will have to walk again futher to arrive at Tazuna's village.

**(Meanwhile, Somewhere at the Building Enemy's base)**

"So the 3 ninjas were defeated by rookie ninjas eh?"

"Those worthless ninjas. Can you be able to do this task eh? Kill them and you will gain 50 percent of the profit. Zabuza the demon ninja. If you fail me, You will gain nothing." The man wearing black glasses was laughing.

"Just remember, I don't work fully from you. If you dare to lie, I will kill you. " Zabuza put his executioner's blade to his neck.

"….. *scaring"

**(The river Land of Waves)**

They took a boat and they sailed through under the bridge without being noticed by people. Thanks for the mist, nobody seemed to detect them.

**(The forest within the mist)**

After they had arrived in some forest, they continue to walk further. There Naruto once again recalled something.

"This is where Zabuza ambushed us from behind by throwing his executioner's blade. I have to remind him again."

Naruto then whispered back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, You must be fully prepare. Our enemy is Za….. " Naruto wasn't able to finish the sentence.

The Blade flew through them but luckily no one injured. Kakashi and Naruto are the first to notice It and dodged it. After flying through, then the rest were surprised. The Blade was stuck at the middle of the log. There, a ninja came and stood up at the top of the blade facing backward to them.

"That was I gonna say to you earlier, Kakashi-sensei. Our enemy this time is….. Zabuza."

**END OF CHAPTER 2,CHRONICLE 4**

**Epiloque:**

That's all for my promise in updating 2 chapters soon. Wait for another chapter readers. Stay here... Don't go anywhere. Naruto's story is not end yet =)

**Suggestion/Announcement:**

Please do so give me reviews again. Statistic views and Visitors are not enough, Thank you =D.


	13. Chronicle 4,Chapter 3

**Proloque:**

Here it is everyone, 1 new chapter after last update in 3 months. I was taking a vacation as there were many events and things to do. But I'm back in business. Okay here's the reply review from the last chapter. To Guest: You might be right, I have to reconsider in making the chapter longer than before, Thanks. To JRZTimeTravel : I'm so sorry if I didn't update so soon as I have mentioned you above that I was taking my vacation. But you can enjoy it now.

**Main Part:**

**Title Story: BACK TO THE PAST**

**Chronicle 4: Land of Waves Arc**

**Chapter ****3 : Naruto and Haku! The long reunited old enemy!**

**Previously on Back to the Past:**

After they had arrived in some forest, they continue to walk further. There Naruto once again recalled something.

"This is where Zabuza ambushed us from behind by throwing his executioner's blade. I have to remind him again."

Naruto then whispered back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, You must be fully prepared. Our enemy is Za….. " Naruto wasn't able to finish the sentence.

The Blade flew through them but luckily no one injured. Kakashi and Naruto are the first to notice It and dodged it. After flying through, then the rest were surprised. The Blade was stuck at the middle of the log. There, a ninja came and stood up at the top of the blade facing backward to them.

"That was I gonna say to you earlier, Kakashi-sensei. Our enemy this time is….. Zabuza."

**Main-Story:**

"Zabuza… " Kakashi muttered

"Oh man, then Haku should be arrived after we defeat Zabuza." Naruto thought.

"Naruto, just how much do you know anything that we don't know?" He asked.

" *Yikes, No Kakashi-sensei…. I…. I sensed someone nearby so I thought…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence.

"Sense? The recordbook said that Naruto was not a Sensory Ninja plus he and Zabuza had never met before thus Naruto knew his name. Something is not going well." He thought and stared to Naruto.

Naruto thought that his secret would be revealed soon but he had no choice but to distract his sensei. Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna just kept looking at Zabuza. Thinking that this one might be dangerous to take on.

"Geez. Kakashi sensei, I always go to Library to check every book and thus this one is the missing nin from Hidden Mist village. But anyway, Kakashi-sensei. Use your Sharingan. We'll fight him both."

Sasuke thought, "Sharingan?"

"How did he know that I have a Sharingan? Moreover, go to the library? Everything he said makes no sense at all. I will have to report this to Hokage-sama later."

Naruto then pointed at Zabuza, "Zabuza, I dare you to use that Water Prison technique to Kakashi-sensei."

Zabuza was shocked. He was thinking that he would use that technique to Kakashi. But Naruto revealed it and he had to think twice again.

"Hey, kid. It seems that you know me well though we have never met before. I will have to take you on before you blabber another one of my secret." Zabuza charged at Naruto.

Naruto had already activated his Sage mode and was able to dodge it instantly.

"Naruto…." Kakashi said hoping he was able to dodge.

The dust from the attack earlier was gone and Naruto was found nowhere.

Zabuza looked at behind and he was surprised. Kakashi was relieved then activated his sharingan. Sasuke looked at Kakashi. He was totally surprised that he had a sharingan. He thought that he might be from Uchiha clan. In the mean time, Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem to pay attention to Naruto's Sage mode.

"Heh, It looks like I will have to take you both then I will kill that old man." Zabuza disappeared.

Naruto and Kakashi prepared for battle. Kakashi asked Sasuke and Sakura to protect Tazuna.

"I will have to count on Naruto. He seems good at fighting and knows Zabuza a lot than I do. But this is his second real battle after before whereas the first one he is already good to begin with. And that eyes? Senjutsu chakra?"

Naruto said, "Kakashi-sensei, watch out! He is going to release Hidden mist technique that will blind us and he's on top of water."

"Ckk…. KID. Stop blabbering about my technique." Zabuza activated his technique knowing his technique had already been revealed. He had gone.

"Zabuza is an expert in silent killing, knowing that my sharingan isn't perfect at all. I will have to ask them to be careful."

Kakashi asked Sasuke and Sakura to be careful.

"Liver, Lings, Kidney, Heart, Spine, Clavine, Vein, Neck, Brain. Which one should I go after?" Zabuza said.

Sasuke was totally scared and thought, "What an incredibly dangerous man. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. The intensity of Jounin. It feels my life is being squeezed."

Kakashi comforted Sasuke, "Sasuke, Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that."

But Naruto even taunted him, "Heh, as if that will work Zabuza. I know where you are and Your weaknesses."

Naruto caught at Zabuza which was behind them.

"That isn't the real you Zabuza. It's just a Water clone." Naruto said to him.

Zabuza was furious that this kid knew everything that he had. Meanwhile, Kakashi was surprised to see that Naruto was already at this level even equal to compete Zabuza on his own.

"Ckkkkk, STOP BUTTING IN MY WAY!" Zabuza slashed through Naruto.

But Naruto was disappeared. It was his Clone technique. He appeared behind Zabuza and put the kunai into his neck. Kakashi saw that and approached at him.

"Naruto … What are you?" He asked.

"Huh? I'm Naruto Dattebayo." Naruto was looking at Kakashi like a Ghost.

"Anyway, This one Zabuza is also a Water clone and the real one is already at behind me." Naruto slashed the water clone and quickly move behind and stopped Zabuza's attack.

Naruto and Zabuza clashed in a great manner leaving Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna surprising condition.

"This kid, I can't use Water prison technique if this kid can still move. I'm gonna use that." Zabuza moved to the top of water again.

Naruto moved to the other side of Zabuza and said, "Suiton: Suiryudan No jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)"

"WHAT?" Zabuza was shocked while performing the jutsu.

Kakashi tried to move to protect Naruto but he saw another Shadow behind Zabuza.

Naruto already prepared his jutsu: Great Ball Rasengan.

"NARUTO? That technique….." Kakashi said in shock.

"Damn it. I won't make it in time." Zabuza couldn't dodge it.

"Senpou Chou: ODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto inflicted damage into Zabuza.

The Damage caused the Earth ground to split and large Wind of it. Zabuza was sent flying to the tree and he couldn't move freely because of the damage.

"Guah.. *coughing blood. Yo…. You….. kid….." Zabuza then was pierced through by nails on his neck.

"It's about time." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at someone who wore a mask. Sasuke and Sakura also looked at him. Kakashi moved forward to Zabuza and checked at him.

"He's dead."

"I have been searching this missing ninja for a long time. Thank you very much."

"You are a Hidden mist hunter ninja."

Naruto looked inside his mind and thought, "This is my very first fate of choice path. I have two choices now. To confront Haku now or To let them go and battle with Zabuza and Haku again later."

**END OF CHAPTER 3,CHRONICLE 4**

**Epiloque:**

Naruto's first choices. Which path do you think he will take? Keep reading on. I will update another chapter soon. Sorry for making readers wait for so long. I'm sorry. Oh yeah, If Readers have some opinion about the path that you want me to take on and write that you guys think it's more interesting. Please tell me in review, thanks =) I will reconsider about it.

**Suggestion/Announcement:**

Please review this chapter. Am I improved or am I lack of inspiration? This is my new chapter after 3 months. So I'm going to need readers review, thanks.


End file.
